Atrapados en la isla
by Foolishgrin
Summary: Kagome realiza unviaje con Inuyasha a Puerto Rico, los dos apenas se concocen. Tienen un grave problema: una tormenta, mucha lluvia, turbulencias, caída: ATRAPADOS EN UNA ISLA
1. A Puerto Rico!

Bueno este es un nuevo fic, espero que les guste!!

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen!!! Le pertenecen a la gran Rumiko!!

* * *

"**Atrapados en la isla"**

POV KAGOME

Suena el despertador…Estoy demasiado cansada, voy a seguir durmiendo un rato más. Pero algo me dice que debo despertarme ya. Es Sábado….que tendría que hacer?. A si que sigo durmiendo..hasta que pasa una hora para darme cuenta de porqué no podía seguir durmiendo.

Me siento inmediatamente en la cama y veo la hora: las 08:30. Nooooo!! El vuelo salía en media hora mas!!

Porqué me quede dormida!!! Noo!!

Me levanto inmediatamente y comienzo a vestirme. No alcancé a bañarme ni a tomar desayuno . Tomo todas mis cosas. Mi celular, mi pasaporte, el pasaje. Creo que no me falta nada más. Agarro mis maletas tres maletas, las cuales eran grandes y pesadas. Agradezco a Dios que tengo un auto.

Con mucho esfuerzo , salgo de mi departamento a penas llevando las maletas. Me meto las manos al pantalón y me doy cuenta de que no tengo las llaves del auto. Empiezo a buscar en todos los bolsillos que tenia, también en mi bolso. No están.

Dejo las maletas tiradas en la vereda, y salgo corriendo hacia mi departamento. Las llaves del departamento tampoco las encuentro!! Pero me doy cuenta de que estaban en mi bolsillo de atrás de mi pantalón . Abro la puerta y en cima de la mesa estaban las llaves. Las tomo , cierro de golpe la puerta y salgo corriendo al ascensor. No llega nunca! Miro , y estaban los dos pegados en el piso dos. Y yo vivo en el piso 24! Ya paso demasiado tiempo y aun no llega el estúpido ascensor. Tengo miedo de ver la hora. Pero debo verla. Las 08:45! Me quedan 15 minutos! Y de aquí al aeropuerto son 10 minutos. Y tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a haber bastante trafico.

Por fin llega el ascensor. Siento que el ascensor se demora una eternidad en bajar. Por fin llego . Salgo corriendo hacia donde estaba mi auto, junto con las tres maletas tiradas. Menos mal que nadie se las llevó. Abro el auto y tiro mis maletas en el asiento de atrás. Me subo y arranco. Salgo tan rápido que las ruedas chirrearon en la calle.

Tengo razón. La calle que lleva hacia el aeropuerto esta repleta. Ningún auto avanza. Y lo único que se escucha , son las bocinas de los autos y las peleas entre los conductores. No puedo esperar más. Pongo reversa y comienzo a salir de esa calle. Tomo un atajo. Es un poco más largo. Pero está vacío. Voy lo más rápido posible.

Por fin llego. Dios! Que pasaba para que hoy haya tanta gente?. Eso me estaba poniendo los nervios.

Veo la hora. Las 08:59. Demasiado tarde? Alcanzare a llegar?. Me doy esperanzas y pienso que si. Lo malo es que donde tengo mi vuelo, esta al otro lado del aeropuerto, más encima estoy con estas tres maletas gigantes. Ahora pienso por qué traje tantas cosas.

Con mucho esfuerzo, comienzo a caminar rápido, ya que no puedo correr por las repente, escucho por los altavoces , con un ultimo llamado diciendo que mi vuelo estaba saliendo. Veo que desde hace rato estaban avisando. Comienzo a caminar de nuevo. Pero la gente se comienzo a poner en mi camino. Es demasiada gente!!. Comienzo a caminar pero siento que algo me empuja y caigo al suelo, con todas las maletas. Me doy vuelta para decirle qué ocurre a la persona, pero al darme vuelta sólo había gente caminando por todos lados. Alcanzo a divisar una cabeza con abundante pelo plateado internándose entre la gente.

Me paro y tomo mis maletas. Me falta muy poco para llegar!,

Llego, y le digo a una señora que esta sentada en s escritorio. Ella debe saber por donde debo ir.

Buenos días, la puedo ayudar en algo?-Me pregunta la señora, viendo que me acerco a ella.

Sí, necesito que me diga donde tomo mi vuelo.-Le entrego el pasaje .

Lo siento señorita, este vuelo acaba de salir.

Siento como si un balde de agua fría me baña todo el cuerpo.

Me puse muy triste, ester era el único vuelo disponible, estaban todos ocupados. No podría comprar otro pasaje hasta dentro de 4 semanas. Necesito llegar!

_Flash back_

_Estoy viendo tv, acostada en mi cama, muy cómoda. Pero suena el teléfono. Quien será? Nunca nadie me llama, así que debe ser equivocado. Dejan de llamar. Pero empiezan a llamar otra vez. Resignada me levanto hacia el teléfono._

_-Aló?- Digo desganada_

_-Aló? Kagome? Por fin contestas!_

_-Sota? Sota! Hace tanto tiempo que no halamos!- Me emociono mucho al hablar con Sota , ya que el junto con mamá están en Puerto Rico._

_Si, soy yo. Escucha Kagome , mamá está grave en el hospital. Tiene cáncer._

_Porqué no me dijeron antes!- Dije gritando._

_Tu sabes como es mamá, no quería preocuparte. _

_Hace cuanto paso esto?- Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas._

_Kagome eso no importa ahora, pero me gustaría que vinieras, a estar con migo y mamá._

_Por supuesto que voy a ir para allá! Hoy mismo comprare un pasaje!- _

_Esta bién, pero no te pongas paranoica_

_Y cómo quieres que no este paranoica! – Le digo gritando. –Mamá está en el hospital , con cáncer!c A caso no lo entiendes?!- Le digo gritando, y también gritando_

_Kagome debo cortarte, por favor promete que estaras bien. Chao, te quiero. – _

_Fin flash back _

Me siento en una de las sillas a llorar. Realmente tengo mucho miedo de que le pase algo a mi madre. Mi papá murió muy rápido por cáncer al estomago .

Estoy aquí sentada, llorando hace una media hora. Mi madre, aparte de Sota , es lo único que tengo en la vida. No tengo amigos. Soy muy distante con mis familiares, y mi abuelo murió hace un año, a causa de un atropello.

Sigo llorando, pero de repente siento una mano en mi hombro.

Estas bién?- Me pregunta una voz masculina.

Sí, no te preocupes.

Segura?- La voz muestra verdadera preocupación. No contesté. Siento que se sienta al lado mío.

Levanto la vista para ver quién es. No lo conozco, pero siento que lo he visto en algún lado. Tiene el pelo largo y plateado. Muy hermoso su pelo!. Pero lo que más me llama la atención, son sus hermosos ojos dorados. De repente, me imagino un perro.

Quién eres tu?- Le pregunto

Inuyasha, mucho gusto- Dice con una preciosa sonrisa.- Y tú?

Kagome- Le respondi con una media sonrisa.

- Y dime, te puedo ayudar en algo?

Mmm…no creo que puedas ayudarme- Dije mirando el suelo.

Estoy seguro de que te podre ayudar.- Me dice de nuevo con una sonrisa perfecta.

- He perdido mi vuelo, y necesito estar en Puerto Rico lo antes posible.

Sinceramente, nunca entenderé porqué mi madre quiso irse tan lejos. Yo, por supuesto no quise. Así que me quedé en Japon con mi propio departamento.

Mmm..te puedo ayudar- Me dice. Yo lo miro perpleja.

Te dije que te podia audar- Me dice ahora riendo. Posiblemente por la cara que puse.

Me vas a conseguir un pasaje?- Le pregunto desafinte. Aún no creo que me pueda ayudar.

No. Verás, yo tengo un avión privado. Por supuesto yo lo manejo. Me lo gané en un concurso- Dice riéndose. –Pero ese no es el punto. Es que yo increíblemente también voy a Puerto Rico. –Lo miro otra vez perpleja

Es una coincidencia.? No lo se. Pero se que podré ayudarte- Me dice otra vez sonriendo.

Vaya, no sé qué decir. Ni siquiera te conozco. Pero..- Realmente necesitaba ir hasta allá. Pero alomejorel me está mintiendo. A lo mejor me quiere secuestrar. O algo por el estilo.

Pero realmente necesito llegar a Puerto Rico. Y en sus ojos veo absoluta sinceridad.

Creo que me arriesgaré . Pero si me estás mintiendo te juro que..

Jajaja, no te preocupes. No soy una persona mala. Tengo buenas intenciones.

Esto es lo mas estúpido que he hecho en mi vida- Dije murmurando

Bueno. Nos vamos?- Dice parándose?

Ahora ya?- Pregunto incrédula.

Por supuesto, acaso creías que nos íbamos mas tarde? No puedes irte ahora?-

No. Osea sí, es que no me lo esperaba. Es perfecto!- Le digo con una sonrisa.

Perfecto. Nos vamos a Puerto Rico!- Dice emocionado

Eeee sí!- Dije media vacilante.

-Pues vamos. Te ayudo con las maletas?-

Bueno..-

Llevas piedras??- Me dice riendo, al tomar una de las maletas.

Parece que sí- Le digo riendo también.

Vamos conversando de lo mejor. Él es muy agradable.

Fuimos hasta el avión. Es muy lindo. Se nota qué él es adinerado. Era pequeño , como para unas 4 personas, pero muy elegante, sin mencionar que aún lo veo por dentro.

Sinceramente, siento mucho miedo, ya que estoy arriesgando mi vida al viajar con un desconocido. Ni siquiera se si es verdad que el me llevara a Puerto Rico. Pero algo me dice que debo confiar en él. Tengo que ver pronto a mamá.

-Vas a subir?- Me pregunta de repente Inuyasha. No me he dado cuanta: estoy parada como una idiota al frente del avión .

Eee..si , por su puesto- dije vacilante. Al pisar el primer escalon para subir al avión, no se porqué pero se esfumó todo el miedo que siento. Ahora siento mariposas en el estomago, extrañamente, me agrada estar por un buen rato con Inuyasha, siendo que aún no lo conozco bién.

Al entrar al avión, me doy cuenta de que también es bonito y elegante. Alfombrado, los asientos de cuero y esponjosos, eso se sabía solo con la vista, no era necesario tocarlos.

Es como ir enun avión normal pero en primera clase y mucho más pequeño.

Se nota que es un avión privado.

Inuyasha deja mis maletas en una de las partes de arriba (S24: no sécomo se llaman, pero es donde los pasajeros en los aviones dejan su equipaje de mano arriba de ellos, pero en cambio, aquí se podía dejar el equipaje completo).

-Gracias- Digo aún observando las cosas del avión.

De nada, bueno, nos vamos?- Me dice

Pero hay que esperar al piloto. – Le digo , siendo algo obvio. Comienza a reírse. Algo sospechaba que…..

Yo soy el piloto- Me dice con una sonrisa. –Y tu vas a ser mi copiloto –

- Esto es una broma- Le digo incrédula.-

- No, este es mi avión y yo lo manejo, es muy sencillo, y yo te enseñaré lo más importante.- Me dice ahora serio. Ahora me vuelve todo el miedo. Yo no sé manejar un avión!.

Inuyasha se da cuenta de mi estado y trata de calmarme con una sonrisa.

No confías en mí?- No me deja responder- He manejado un avión solo, sin copiloto- Dice eso recalcando lo del sin copiloto- por más de 6 años.

Por alguna razón, la cual no sé , le creo y confío en él

POV NORMAL.

Inuyasha le enseñó a Kagome la mayoría de los controles, todos los botones, las palancas, etc. Inuyasha se sentía muy a gusto con Kagome, además la encontraba muy atractiva. Por su parte, Kagome aún tenía un poco de miedo, pero sentía más nervios.

Inuyasha se sentía bién , ya que veía en los ojos de Kagome que ella confiaba en él.

Bueno, nos vamos?- Dijo Inuyasha, preparando todo.

Eee.. supongo- Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, pero segura.

Entonces, nos vamos!- Dijo muy alegre Inuyasha.- Ah! Y si te da hambre, puedes sacar todo lo que quieras del mini refrigerador de ahí. Además, este viaje será laaargo, asi que debes irte acostumbrando a estar a mi lado- Le dice bromeando. Kagome puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

Hola!!! espero que les haya gustado el primer cap!!!! a,un no llegan a la isla, quería poner un poco de información o algo asi xD

en el prox cap vremos como nuestros protagonistas tienen un grave problema :O!

dejen sus reviews!! para ver si les gusto o no xD cuidense!!!


	2. Tormenta

Salió el avión, y fueron los dos desconocidos rumbo a Puerto Rico. Kagome estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, pero, ya qué importaba? Si no se iba hoy, no encontraría un vuelo hacia Puerto Rico dentro de dos meses, no podía esperar tanto. Así que sólo se resignó y trató de relajarse. El viaje sería muy largo.

Por otro lado, Inuyasha comenzó a pensar claramente y a bajar de la nube de donde estaba , porqué había ayudado a esta completa extraña?. El no era así de simpático con todo el mundo, ni tan amable. No encontraba respuesta lógica. Lo único que pensaba, era en la gran belleza de la mujer, y del increíble parecido que tenía ella con su ex, y sin explicación alguna, se le ocurrió invitarla a su avión para que lo acompañase a Puerto Rico.

POV INUYASHA

¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo? Yo no soy así! Porque estaré tan embobado con esta mujer? Si apenas la conozco….pero, es que….tiene un increíble parecido a Kikyo…pero hay algo distinto en la mirada de Kagome…es mucho más…amable? Dulce?..Kikyo tenía una mirada un poco más calculadora y fría. Además era muy posesiva conmigo, y celosa, y enojona…Ya me puse a pensar en Kikyo! Prometí no hacerlo más….sin embargo es inevitable no pensar en Kikyo cuando veo a Kagome…Rayos! Porqué fui tan estúpido y la invité a irnos juntos en este viaje! Pero, creo que ya no le puedo decir nada…Y tendré que seguir amable con ella, no quiero asustarla tampoco, espero que no se dé cuenta. Bueno…en fin…sólo queda resignarme, relajarme, dejar de pensar en Kikyo, y en el parecido de Kagome…sólo me concentraré en el viaje….

POV NORMAL

Ya llevaban unas 8 horas arriba del avión y Kagome estaba un poco mareada. En todo este tiempo ninguno le dirigió la palbra al otro.

Oye..Inuyasha…- Le dijo Kagome muy débil

-Qué pasa? Estás mareada? – Le dijo el peliplateado tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Según él, Kagome tenía una cara bastante graciosa. Y ya hace un buen rato se había percatado del estado en que se encontraba la mujer. Pero no le quiso preguntar nada.

-Qué es lo gracioso? – Le dijo Kagome levantándose de su asiento y frunciendo el seño.

-Hey mujer, siéntate! No te vayas a caer, tu cara me dice que estás un poco mareada. –

-Naaa encerio? Pues claro Inuyasha! Llevamos 5 horas en este avión..más bien avioneta, y todo el camino se ha movido para todos lados!. No sé cómo no te ha pasado nada a ti- Le dice sentándose y sobándose la sien. Sentía que la cabeza la iba a estallar.

-Bueno, veo que no estás acostumbrada a realizar viajes como éste, yo lo estoy, por eso no siento nada. Pero, tranquila, que en una hora más haremos una parada en …..pero qué car…?!

- dkjfsgdfhghkjdfjkdfghjkf….- Kagome comenzó a vomitar violentamente en todo el asiento de la avioneta.

-Mujer! Me has vomitado todo el asiento! Qué has hecho tonta! Para eso hay bolsas de papel acá! Como no las ves? – Dijo tomando las bolsas que estaban ahí con una mano mientras piloteaba el avión , y se las tiró en las piernas.

-Ya..no te preocupes Inuyasha , ya vomité todo lo que tenía..pero no tienes que hablarme así oiste?! Cuando lleguemos me consigo algo para limpiar todo esto, así que no te preocupes, sólo queda una hora como dijiste , cierto?Así que creo que deberías calmarte, y concentrarte en el viaje, porque parece que nos cruzaremos con una tormenta. – Dijo mirando hacia adelante, donde se veía que el "avión" entraría a una zona llena de nubes grises, y en la que se les podía ver con rayos a lo lejos.

-Qué? Ah..creo que tienes razón, tendré que ser cuidadoso…..- Dijo mirando atentamente hacia esas nubes, y apretando unos botones de colores que habían ahí…- Tú por mientras toma ese paño grande que está tirado ahí y limpia lo que se pueda de ese vómito – Le dijo ya más relajado que antes.

-Espero que te concentres bien y pilotees bien esta cosa, no quiero morirme a causa de una tormenta estúpida – Dijo Kagome suspirando mientras limpiaba lo que había dejado ahí en el asiento.

-Tú tranquila mujer, que esto es pan comido- Dijo el peliplateado haciendo sonar sus dedos. – Ja…esto es un desafío para mí, pero no hay nada que me gane..- Dijo esto en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

Pasó el rato y Kagome se relajó un poco, sentándose en el otro asiento que había. Y se dispuso a tomar una pequeña siesta.

-Inuyasha, despiértame 10 minutos antes ….. – Le dijo bostezando .

-Sí, sí como quieras – Apenas escuchó lo que le decía, estaba completamente concentrado en esa estúpida tormenta, a la cual ya estaban comenzando a entrar…

POV KAGOME

Vaya…no puedo quedarme dormida, aún sigo mareada. Pero me limitaré a estar callada y con los ojos cerrados, no quiero marearme y ponerme nerviosa con el "hermoso paisaje" que nos acompaña.

Creo que Inuyasha es muy guapo, pero la verdad es que es un poco alterado para sus cosas, con lo que me he dado cuenta y el poco rato que llevamos juntos. Ni siquiera hemos entablad una conversación. Pero..bueno..creo que es un hombre de confianza, y de verdad no me hará nada. Eso espero….ja ja. Pero lo único que de verdad me preocupa, es mi madre, está muy mal. Y si ella se va….Sota y yo nos quedaríamos solos…no no…dejaré de pensar en eso. No quiero llorar. Sin embargo, a veces siento que….Pero que caraj…?! Se sintió un gran estruendo y pareció que algo golpeó muy fuerte a la avioneta.

POV NORMAL

-Maldición, maldición, maldición! – Comenzó a gritar Inuyasha mientras que apretaba los botones de colores, y hacia maniobras con el manubrio del avión. (Nota: Sorry pero no sé como se llama eso de los aviones :P jajajaja)

-Inuyasha? Inuyasha qué ocurre? – Dijo nerviosa y asustada la pelinegra. Mientras que se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. No quería estar allá atrás sola. Después de ese sonido y ese golpe.

-Maldición, maldición , maldición! – Inuyasha no dejaba de maldecir

-Inuyasha! Dime ahora lo que está ocurriendo ¡! –

-Maldición….! Un relámpago le dio al ala izquierda de la avioneta, y se destruyeron los motores que ahí estaban, junto con el ala. Dentro de poco comenzaremos a caer en picada, y lo más probable es que moriremos. – Le dijo Inuyasha sin siquiera mirar a Kagome. –Malidción!, haré lo posible para que caigamos lo menos fuerte posible, pero no te prometo nada , ya que estamos debajo del mar, y no sé exactamente en qué lugar estamos, ya que no hay señal en el transmisor.

Qué…? – Kagome sólo atinó a quedarse en blanco..ni siquiera gritó, ni lloró. Nada..sólo se quedó ahí sentada sin decir palabra, mirando hacia ese maldito paiasaje lleno de nubes, lluvia y relámpagos. Luego , todo se fue a negro….

Lo último que alcanzó a esuchar fue un "Maldición" por parte de Inuyasha, mientras sentía que el avión comenzaba a caer en círculos. Y ahí se desmayó.

….

POV KAGOME

Estaba con los ojos cerrados, y estaba recostada sobre algo blando…era arena?

Sentía como la brisa llegaba a mi rostro. Podía escuchar el sonido de las olas golpeando muy cerca de mí. Estaba….en una playa..? Dónde estoy? Qué pasó?

Lo último que recuerdo , fue que el avión comenzaba a caer,, y a Inuyasha maldiciendo.

Abrí mis ojos y no me había equivocado, estaba recostada en la arena, debajo de una gran palmera. Me senté para mirar mejor a mi alrededor…y ..ay! Tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza que dolía mucho, y una peladura en el brazo bien fea.

Vi a la mitad de la avioneta. Mientras que la otra no se encontraba. ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

No puede haber muerto, si no, quién más me hubiese puesto debajo de esta palmera?

* * *

Hooola! Bueno, esta es una historia que subí hace algún tiempo y nunca la actualizé :P jajajajajaj y decidí comenzar a escribir de nuevo xD Bueno, pronto subiré el otro cap ...pero diganme que les parece la historia! Dejen sus reviews plis! Jajajaja..bueno, saludos!


	3. Ruborizada

Escuché unos pasos atrás mío, como moviendo mucha vegetación

-Demonios! – Escuché decir, así que me di vuelta, pero no vi nada, sólo muchas plantas moviéndose, alguien estaba intentando aslir de ahí.

-Inuyasha?... Eres tú? Tranquilo, espera, te ayudaré…. –Estaba segura que era él. Este hombre tenía una forma muy peculiar de maldecir. No cabía dudas que se trataba de él. Así que me paré para poder ayudarlo a salir de todo ese enredo de plantas.

Por suerte había una especia de rama bien grande al lado mío, y me podía servir como ayuda a despejar todas esas plantas. Pero, al recoger el palo, no me había fijado con muchos detalles en donde me encontraba.

-Oh..dios…. – Dije en un murmullo. – Estamos…estamos en…? Pero qué…? – No podía articular bien una oración. Tenía la cabeza revuelta de miles de pensamientos.

Nos encontrábamos en una…isla? Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza al ver esta imagen, fue la típica isla de las caricaturas, con dos palmeras, y el agua color turquesa.

Pero, esta playa…o isla…o lo que fuera, era mucho más que eso. Era…hermosa. No habían otras palabras. Mis pies estaban tocando una arena muy fina, y blanca, muy blanca, con pequeñas piedrecillas de color café y blanco. Me agaché para tomar un puñado, y la dejé caer. Era extremadamente suave; y estaba tibia. Luego me paré otra vez para mirar hacia mi alrededor. El mar….oh…el mar era simplemente paradisiaco, era de un hermoso color turquesa, y como el día estaba con un bello Solo radiante, hacía que te dieran unas ganas locas de tirarte al mar a nadar. Y lo mejor, es que apenas tenía olas. Parecía una piscina. Una piscina en una isla….jaja. Luego , al mirar a los otros lados, me di cuenta que habían muchas, muchas palmeras, y cada una llena de cocos colgando. Y pequeños pájaros de un color verde volaban alrededor de ellas, creo que ahí hacían sus nidos o algo por el estilo. Y más atrás, comenzaba un verdadero bosque, aparte de palmeras, comenzaban a verse distintos tipos de árboles. Algunos muy grande y otros pequeños. Habían variados tipos de flores, y también , no se podía ver mucho más dentro del bosque, ya que era tanta la vegetación que impedía todo tipo de vista hacia adentro. Y desde donde estaba se podía escuchar los distintos silbidos de los pájaros que habían acá.

Donde diablos estábamos?

…..

POV INUYASHA

-Demonios..! – Estaba enredado con unas lianas de unos árboles. Y no podía moverme muy bien que digamos, ya que era mucha la vegetación. Y estando tan cerca de la playa! . Espero que Kagome ya haya despertado…o si no…

-Inuyasha?... Eres tú? Tranquilo, espera, te ayudaré….- Sentí la voz de Kagome. Bien, ya se había despertado. Incluso creo que puedo verla a través de las plantas…sí ahí está! Se puede ver que quiere usar ese palo como herramienta? Ja…que ingenua es, no podrá con ese palo contra toda esta vegetación…

-Ja….no te preocupes mujer, yo puedo solo …..- Pero qué..? Genial, ahora se olvida de mí , y se pone a ver el estúpido paisaje. Lo más probable es que quede embobada con este lugar. Yo lo único que quiero es salir de acá. Pero parece imposible….

POV NORMAL

Inuyasha había traído un poco de madera dentro del bosque para poder encender fuego en la noche, ya que eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde. Sabía que no los encontrarían a esa hora, ya apareciendo el crepúsculo.

Los dos se sentaron en la arena, mirando hacia la playa, pensativos.

-Oye..Inuyasha….si nos caímos ayer en la noche…he estado inconsciente todo este tiempo..? – Le dijo Kagome luego de un rato de silencio, ninguno había formulado más palabras.

-Eh..bueno, creo que sí, supongo que te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza eh? Je…. –

- Sí…fue uno buen fuerte…auch! – Dijo Kagome tocándose el gran chichón en su cabeza.

- A ver…espera..dejame revisarte... – Le dijo el peliplateado examinando con detención la cabeza de la morena.

-Ah…mmmm ok…auch auch auch! Me duele! No lo toques! – Le gritó Kagome apartándose.

-Oh…bueno lo siento..pero con lo que vi, no parece ser algo grave. Sólo es un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero nada importante…..bueno, ahora debemos enfocarnos en armar un lugar decente para poder pasar la noche. Traje esta leña para poder hacer una fogata, así no pasaremos frío. –Le dijo levantándose y tomando la madera dejada al lado.

-Pero…Inuyasha..cómo haremos fuego? No creo que en el pedazo de avioneta que hay ahí encontremos un encendedor o fósforos. – Dijo Kagome levantándose y acercándose a Inuyasha para ver la madera que había traído.

-Ja…bueno…creo que eso no será problema. Hace un tiempo estuve en un curso de supervivencia y nos enseñaron a lidiar con todo esto. Así que no te preocupes- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa engreída.

-De verdad? Eso es genial! …Oye, Inuyasha, no crees que deberíamos ver lo que se "salvó" de la avioneta? Quizás encontramos algo que nos pueda servir- La moerena ya había comenzado a ir hacia la avioneta destrozada.

-Eh…sí, tienes razón. Espero encontremos algo útil….- Dijo para sí mismo Inuyasha. Estuvo gastando todo el día buscando leña seca para poder hacer el fuego.

Kagome entró a la avioneta , y encontró, muy agradecida, sus maletas. Así que se puso a revisar todo lo que tenía. Ropa, maquillaje,….._ah! unos snacks! Alabado sea Jebús! Lo guardaré para la noche… _Siguió buscando, y encontró también sus artículos de aseo: desodorante, shampoo, bálsamo, jabón y otras cosas más….Llegó a dar un grito de alegría. _Podré estar atrapada en una isla, pero jamás hedionda y sucia! Ja,jaja….. _

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se puso a revisar los controles del avión.._Demonios! Por ese estúpido rayo, están todos dañados…No podremos comunicarnos con nada ni nadie.._ Luego se puso a buscar entre la única maleta que él llevaba. Ropa..su desodorante y jabón…y también, al igual que Kagome estaba sumamente agradecido, ni sabía a quién, pero lo estaba. Se había olvidado que había guardado un kit de primeros auxilios, también encontró una linterna pequeña, era chicaa, pero podía servir. Y también un set de parrillada, junto con cubiertos para comer. Inuyasha siempre andaba con hambre, y lo que más amaba en su vida, eran las parrilladas. Así que siempre llevaba consigo ese set. Habían unos tenedores gigantes, cuchillos de todos los tamaños y tipos…_Genial! Esto nos servirá de mucha ayuda!. _

Luego de haber encontrado todas las cosas,las dejaron en un rincón más ordenadas, ya que por el "gran aterrizaje" estaba todo desparramado por todos lados.

Ya casi estaba atardeciendo, así que decidieron preparar las cosas para prender el fuego. Acomodaron la leña, pusieron unas rocas alrededor…e Inuyasha se encargó del resto.

Kagome se sentó al lado de él para poder observar cómo prendería la fogata.

-Veamos, si mas bien no recuerdo, esto era así….. – Murmuraba Inuyasha para sí mismo.

Tomó uno de los cichillos que tenía , y de su bolsillo sacó una especie de fierro pequeño. (Nota: esto lo vi en el programa A prueba de todo, así que no se rian! Jaja) Y comenzó a raspar el cuchilló ahí. Luego del rato comenzaron a saltar chispas a la hiesca seca que anteriormente habían puesto. Y luego ese fuego que saldría de ahí, tomaría el resto de la leña.

Kagome estaba muy atenta, formando una "o" con sus labios, mirando directamente a las pequeñas llamas que se comenzaban a formar. . _Parece que este chico sí que sabe cosas…._

_-_Oye Kagome, espero que no tengas mucha hambre, creo que ya es tarde para buscar algo de comida dentro de la selva , asi que si quieres comete los snacks que encontraste en la avioneta- Le dijo sentandose a su lado

-Esta…bien….pero…y tú? Creo que deberíamos compartirlo –

-Ja, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi – Le dijo esbozando otra sonrisa un poco engreída- He resistido cosas peores..

-Ammmm ok…- le dijo un poco distraída, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza, y se estaba mareando un poco. _Debe ser por ese estúpido golpe que me di…_

_-_Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálida.- le dijo Inuyasha dandose cuenta.

-Creo que sí…es solo el golpe que me di…- Le dijo sobándose el chichón. Vaya chichón! Eso fue un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-Eso debe ser…pero la verdad es que estás bien pálida..- Le dijo el peliplateado examinandola un poco más de cerca y tomandola del mentón.

-De verd…? – No alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que se dio cuenta de que estaba a muy pocos centímetros de la cara de Inuyasha. Se perdió en esos extraños ojos dorados. En ese momento estaban los dos mirándose fijamente. _Pero que…Inuyasha….este golpe creo que me dejó un poco loca….se ve tan atractivo…y esos ojos…..se ven tan pofundos….._

Por su parte Inuyasha estaba igual que Kagome. No dejaba de mirar esos ojos chocolates, y también esos tentadores labios carnosos. _Esos ojos…..es como si se derritieran …como el chocolate….y esos labios…pero que carajos…. _Ya ninguno estaba pensando claramente, y ya se podían sentir el aliento de cada uno, mientras que se mezclaban.

Kagome fue la primera en raccionar. Rompiendo el momento, se alejó bruscamente de la mano de Inuyasha que aún le sostenía el mentón, mirando hacia otro lado muerta de vergüenza.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, tan solo un "Meh" . Y también se dio vuelta para mirar a otro lado.

Ya había oscurecido un poco, así que, sin decir ni una palabra, Kagome fue a buscar una manta que milagrosamente tenía en su maleta, y se recostó al lado de la fogata, dándole la espalda a Inuyasha. Sentía que la cara le hervía.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos resuelto el problema de la palidez- Le dijo con un tono burlón Inuyasha por ver la cara roja como un tomate de la pelinegra.

Kagome sólo atinó a ponerse más roja de lo que estaba, pero por suerte le estaba dando la espalda. Y, antes de quedarse dormida otra vez, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, con una risita.

* * *

**Uffff! El maldito colegio no me dejaba publicar nada, lo siento. Bueno, traté de subir el cap lo antes posible, ya sé que está un poco corto y no tiene "mucho contenido" :P jajaja...pero me encantaría que me dejaran sus reviews plis! Así podre saber si les gusta la historia o no, o si tienen alguna critica constructiva para hacer a la historia...etc... y eso...Saludos! :P**


End file.
